


Ghost Lovers and Broken Hearts

by SkyKingHarukaTenoh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Strawberry Panic!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKingHarukaTenoh/pseuds/SkyKingHarukaTenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Crossover. Yaya and Minako seek solace in each other to forget the emptiness left by the lovers they desperately long for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost Lovers and Broken Hearts

Ghost Lovers and Broken Hearts  
-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Clothes painted a scattered trail all over a once immaculate floor. They were the lingering evidence of the urgency to satisfy the raging waves of desire that overtook both women on a lonely night such as this one, when their battered hearts couldn’t take the emptiness of a cold empty bed anymore. Every encounter was always the same. It wasn’t about them as individuals, it was about the ghost lovers they still longed for and the unrequited love and passion that refused to burn itself out of their systems.

Hands traveled caressing, trying to ease the pain of loneliness if only for the few short hours that they shared. The bed was a host to their fantasies, welcoming them to the possibilities of fulfillment, yet leaving them only physically satisfied but emotionally still longing.

Exhausted honey brown eyes looked at the spent blonde beauty that lay snuggled up next to her. "Who do you think about in the throes of passion?" She whispered quietly, not expecting an answer from her seemingly sleeping partner. Her hand lightly caressed the fair skin brushing away long vibrant blonde tresses.

Her lover stirred, "Since when are you so curious, Yaya?"

"Since our encounters revolve around satisfying desires that remind us of the people we can’t have." Yaya said tracing soft caresses along the blonde's side up to the swell of her breast giving it a firm squeeze, "So, tell me, Minako..." She whispered kissing the blonde's neck, "Who am I a pseudo-lover for?"

Deep cerulean blue eyes closed again and delicate hands pulled her closer. Yaya needed affirmation. She needed to know her tryst with the beautiful blonde wouldn't lead to more. She didn't need Mina to fall in love with her, not like the others she was forced to separate from. Fantasy with no strings attached, that’s always been their policy, but the recent times Minako had held back from screaming someone’s name were beginning to make Yaya curious. "Tell me, Mina."

Yaya nibbled her neck while her devious hand traveled from a perk breast down a smooth belly to the blonde’s pelvic region earning her a series of loud moans from Minako’s lips, "R-Reiko...please..."

The Nanto heiress allowed herself to be pulled into a fierce kiss by the blonde, both needing to drown themselves in the fantasy they had created out of the shards of their broken hearts. Neither of them knew when they broke the kiss for air, nor did they care.

"Who do you see when you touch me, Yaya?"

Yaya looked into those deep blue eyes that were a shade darker than the soft blues she longed for. "Hikari."

"Let’s try to forget." Minako said pulling Yaya into another kiss. They both temporarily filled the voids in their bodies and hearts, and silenced their troubled minds amidst the music that some might call love and others may call desire.


	2. Painful Recollections

Painful Recollections  
-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Nanto Yaya sat in her office going over her company's quarterly reports, but after last night she couldn't bring herself to focus properly. When Minako had asked her who she envisioned when they were together, the answer slipped out of her like the air she breathed. Now her mind kept drifting back to Hikari and the affair they had started during their days at Astraea Hill. She could still recall the very first time Astraea Hill’s angel came to her after the Etoile election. Those innocent blue eyes questioned her and her decision to change rooms. Yaya remembered how the exchange of words escalated into a confusing argument—confusing because Yaya couldn’t comprehend what it was Hikari wanted or needed—that was until Hikari timidly kissed her sparking the passion that had been kept hidden for so long.

They had made love, or at least that was what Yaya believed, but she realized her mistake as soon as Amane had returned from a weeklong competition. Yaya remembered seeing Hikari greet Amane with a warm kiss. They were the Etoile couple after all and maybe the kiss had been for show, but it still tore her apart, especially after the long passionate nights full of declarations of love they had shared together.

After that Yaya made every possible effort to avoid the younger Etoile’s presence and the few times they were forced to endure each other’s presence were full of awkward tension. Then Hikari would come looking for her again once Amane was gone and the loneliness became too much to bear. During one of their many encounters Hikari had admitted that despite their intimacy she loved Amane, something that Yaya had already resigned herself to. However, what surprised her the most was Hikari’s next confession.

* * *

 

_Yaya looked up to the blank ceiling desperately needing something to ground her. She’d felt too much pain already and Hikari choosing Amane over her was a wound that never healed and kept festering over time. The mention of the other Etoile’s name made Yaya’s blood course through her veins like acid. Yet, she kept looking at the blank ceiling trying to keep herself in check knowing Hikari wasn’t done. She had to wait. She had to let her say all she needed to say._

_“Yaya-chan, I know what I just told you hurts, but this…what you and I have-” the blonde began but Yaya couldn’t hear more._

_“Please. Save it. I know my place.” Yaya closed her eyes still refusing to look at the woman lying next to her. She had tried to endure it, but she couldn’t. She simply couldn’t do it. “My place is to be here when you need me. It will always be my place. When she returns, your place will be by her side. I’m sure she can fulfill your every wish in ways I don’t want to imagine.”_

_Hikari sat up and turned to look at her, “No! You’re wrong! I can never have this with Amane-senpai!” Yaya looked at the naked blonde in disbelief, “This…it’s different, but I want it only with you…I can’t explain it. Amane-senpai doesn’t make me feel what you do. Doesn’t make me feel this need. I…I shouldn’t want this…”Hikari leaned down and kissed her in a way that was always Yaya’s undoing._  

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath Yaya leaned back into her leather chair and swiveled to face away from the mahogany desk. Her amber colored eyes glanced over the city below—her supposed sanctuary away from the temptation known as Konohana Hikari. However, it seemed fate had other plans for the raven beauty. Hikari had managed to find her even after they had graduated from Astraea Hill. Their passionate encounters continued during Amane’s absence, but sometimes Yaya wondered if a part of Amane held suspicion. If she did, Hikari made no mention of it, in fact she hardly mentioned her name anymore.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yaya made another effort to shift her focus, but this time she decided to look into something else besides work. Turning back to face her laptop, she began searching through Aino Minako’s background information, specifically looking for anyone in relation to her by the name of Reiko.

“You cry in your sleep, Mina.” Yaya whispered. “Did something happen between you two? To her?”

The raven-haired girl remembered holding Minako several nights as she cried in her sleep whispering the name with such reverence that Yaya felt like an unwelcome intruder. Reiko. She didn’t know this girl, but her name alone established her solid claim on Minako’s heart, a claim Yaya wasn’t willing to challenge.

Amber eyes stared at the screen with determination as she decided to find another way to help the blonde girl who’d come into her life. Something told her that Reiko’s absence was destroying Minako and it wasn’t as simple as a break up. No, her gut told her there was more behind it. For Minako’s sake Yaya would find out what it was, even if she had to use the power of the Nanto conglomerate to do it. She owed Minako that much.

Yaya’s phone vibrated alerting her to a new text message. Konohana Hikari. The name on the screen held so many illusive promises. Ignoring her phone the dark haired girl resumed her previous task. Her worries regarding Hikari would have to wait another day.


	3. Out of Place

Out of Place  
-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Konohana Hikari was upset. No. To say she was upset was a severe understatement. She kept trying to retain a calm appearance that she didn’t feel inside, but it was getting harder and harder. Yaya had been ignoring her for days and it wasn’t sitting well with her. Meeting with Tsubomi the previous day had proven to be less than fruitful. Hikari had hoped she would be able to complain and hear some words of understanding from her friend, but it didn’t happen. In fact, their conversation didn’t go over so well. Tsubomi’s words gave her even more things to worry about.

* * *

  _“Have you considered that maybe Yaya-senpai is tired of being your plaything?” Tsubomi said accusingly._

_“How do you-”Hikari held her breath worried that someone knew her secret._

_“She’s never said anything to me. But I’m not blind. She has her ways of dealing with your absence, but I do hope that you eventually make a choice. You can’t have them both.” Tsubomi looked at her with her cold gaze softening only slightly, “I’m still your friend, but that doesn’t mean I have to agree with everything you do. You’re hurting her.”_   
_Tsubomi’s eyes communicated things that Hikari had never noticed before. How could she be so blind? She’d always thought the younger girl admired both of them, showing a preference towards her that she never acknowledged._

_Realization hit Hikari like a ton of bricks, “You love her.”_

_“My feelings are irrelevant because you’re all she sees…even when she’s with someone else.”_

_The notion of Yaya being with someone else bothered her and the blonde couldn’t comprehend why. The way Tsubomi was looking at her unnerved her to her core. Knowing that Yaya probably showed someone else the same affection she showed hurt._

* * *

 Hikari pushed her memories of her encounter with Tsubomi aside as she focused on finding the new building for Nanto Corporation. Tsubomi had reluctantly agreed to give her the address and directions to Yaya’s new office building. She could only hope Yaya wouldn't refuse her visit. She had never before refused her anything, but then again she had never before ignored her calls either.

As she neared the huge tower ahead, Hikari couldn’t help but think of how different she was from her best friend. Hikari didn't have that much wealth so her family name didn't carry an elite title. Nanto Yaya, on the other hand, was wealthy and powerful, yet carried herself with a grace that always made her knees go weak. The tower that housed Yaya’s company was intimidating not because of its size, but because of who it stood for.

Crossing the threshold of the tower’s beautiful crystal doors, Hikari approached the reception desk and asked to see the Nanto heiress. After taking her name down the receptionist got clearance to allow her up to the top floor. As the soft beep in the elevator announced her ascension, Hikari’s nervousness and frustration became a volatile mix and she was unsure of how she’d react once she saw the dark haired woman.

The double elevator doors opened to reveal a lobby. Even though the walls were black, all the furniture was white. The effect was pleasant, yet professional. As the blonde took in her surroundings, she smiled noticing the heavy doors leading to the sole office in the floor. Hikari could swear they were made out of solid mahogany wood, Yaya’s favorite. Before she could give it any more thought, she spotted a glimpse of pink coming out of a well-concealed black door that was only noticeable when opened. Muttering something to herself, the pink haired woman made her way to the reception area. It was then that she noticed Hikari. The mask of professionalism cracked and an almost friendly smile appeared on the young woman’s face.

“Hikari-senpai, you came.”

Hikari made her way towards the white reception desk filled with phones, papers, and folders. She was about to say something, when a phone call interrupted her. “Sekai, I’m going to be down there in a minute,” Tsubomi said in a professional manner, “I have the folder ready. Nanto-san signed the papers this morning.”

Tsubomi hung up and turned her attention to Hikari again. “Please, make yourself at home.” She extended her hand towards the white sofa and armchairs across her desk. “I’ll be back. I just need to take this folder over to accounting.”

Before Hikari could say anything, she was gone. Grimly, Hikari took a seat on the loveseat and sighed. The white furniture reminded her of the uniform she used to wear at school. She was almost sure that it was the same creamy hue. There was something about the way the lobby was designed that strongly reminded her of Yaya. The entire floor’s contemporary elegant layout was slightly overwhelming and made Hikari feel like a complete intruder. The walls themselves oozed that rebellious and powerful essence that could only belong to the talented woman known as Nanto Yaya.

Unable to wait any longer to see her dark haired friend, Hikari left her seat and headed towards the door. She carefully turned the doorknob making sure it wouldn’t make a sound. Yaya was quite the stickler for being disturbed, especially if she was occupied with paperwork, but the sight that greeted Hikari’s eyes dispelled her previous belief and roused a powerful, yet unfamiliar feeling.

There was a young woman sitting on Yaya’s desk in the most compromising position. She was leaning down kissing Yaya as if she were drinking from a sweet fountain. Hikari could barely make out Yaya’s expression that was somewhat hidden behind the other woman’s long golden blonde hair. Yaya cupped the woman’s cheek and stood up taking control of the kiss leaning into her causing the blonde to spread her legs to the dark-haired heiress and moan in pleasure.

The sight made her blood boil with rage. Incapable of leashing the raging tempest inside, Hikari stepped into the office and slammed the dark door behind her. Startled by the sound of the door the couple disentangled themselves from their intimate embrace. The blonde immediately got off the desk and stood next to Yaya who gave her an apologetic look.

“What the hell is the meaning of this, Yaya-chan?!”

Yaya stood there giving Hikari an impassive look, “I could ask you the same thing, Hikari,” the dark-haired young woman kept her voice rather calm, “You know I don’t like anyone barging into my office unannounced.”

“Unannounced! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for days now. I come here to see what’s wrong and I walk in on you shamelessly making out with this bitch!”

The blonde woman tried to say something in her defense, but Yaya interfered. “Don’t you dare!” Yaya’s cold seething tone was one Hikari had never heard and it sent a shiver of fear down her spine, “You have no right to call her such a thing.”

Yaya wrapped her arm around the other woman’s waist, led her to the door and opened it. She placed a kiss on the woman’s hand, something that served to further enrage Hikari.

“I apologize for all of this, Minako.” The sincerity in Yaya’s voice as she addressed the blonde made the whole situation even more disturbing.

The girl, Minako, simply smiled, but as she was about to walk out the door Yaya pulled her in for another kiss, only this time is was more chaste than what Hikari had previously witnessed. Breaking the kiss Yaya whispered, “I’ll call you later. I promise.”

Minako’s piercing blue eyes darted between her and Yaya as if trying to decipher something. “It’s alright if you don’t,” she said giving Yaya a sweet smile, “We can meet some other time.” Minako didn’t wait for Yaya’s response as she turned to leave.

When the door closed behind her, Hikari managed to recover some of her wits after the shellshock of seeing Yaya’s shameless behavior. “How could you?” the words echoed the emptiness she suddenly felt, “Who is she?”

Yaya remained impassive and silent. She made her way back to her desk and gathered some of the papers that had fallen down.

“Who is she, Yaya-chan?” Hikari’s voice was getting louder, “I have a right to know who the hell she is!”

Yaya’s expression changed into a scowl. Her amber eyes burned into Hikari’s baby blues,  
“You have no right to demand explanations about my private life. You have your prince, by your choice. Who I choose to be with when you’re with your beloved prince is my business, not yours!”

Hikari felt her heart beating faster. She was losing Yaya. Something inside of her screamed that Yaya cared for this girl and that eventually she would lose her. Even if it wasn’t to that Minako woman, she could lose her to anyone else. What she had walked in on painted the harsh reality that she had been unwilling to face during these few years since their affair began. Yaya was free. Her best friend wasn’t tied to anyone; she could one day choose to leave her behind and find someone else who could accept all the love she can give.

Tears welled up in her eyes. No! She refused to accept it. Yaya couldn’t disappear from her life. She just couldn’t. Hikari knew she couldn’t reciprocate Yaya’s feelings, but what they had…their intimate connection was special. Her desire for Amane paled in comparison with the burning need to be so intimately connected with someone. Hikari didn’t simply crave to connect with anyone, she craved that intimate connection with Yaya.

“Yaya-chan...please...” Her voice quivered with the fear of losing the one person she couldn't imagine her life without.

The dark-haired girl looked at her with expressionless eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you...I needed...wanted to see you...”

The Nanto heiress turned her back to her and leaned against her desk as if contemplating something. Blue eyes took in the captivating woman in front of her and silently prayed the heiress wouldn't shut her out.

Yaya looked over her shoulder, “You wanted to see me?” The doubt in Yaya's voice was hurtful. Was it so hard to believe that Hikari wanted to see her best friend?

Yaya pushed away from her desk and walked towards the large window in front of her. Her soft delicate hand reached out touching the glass as if by doing so she could grasp the portion of the world she could see from her high viewpoint. “Why are you really here?” She said in a barely audible whisper, but Hikari was still able to hear it. Yaya straightened her posture and simply looked at her through the glass' reflection, “How long will Amane be gone this time?”

“T-two weeks.”

Yaya turned around to face her with a smile that didn't reach those amber eyes that always stirred something in Hikari's soul. “Your prince has a cruel habit of always leaving her princess behind, doesn't she?”

Yaya smirked trying to play off her words, but the young blonde was still able to catch the underlying tone. Amane always left because her equestrian career was important, but where did that leave her? Hikari always ran to Yaya who was a healing salve to her loneliness. How long before Yaya decided enough was enough? How long before she decided that this Minako was worth going after?

“I have meetings today so I-”

Tsubomi burst through the door a bit out of breath. The pinkette girl looked a bit surprised to see Hikari standing there, “Oh, so this is where you’ve been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“I’m sorry, Tsubomi-chan.”

Yaya gave the young pink-haired girl a fond smile, “Is there anything else that you need to lay on me for today?”

Hikari noticed Tsubomi blush at the possible double meaning, “No, you pervert.” As the pinkette was about to leave she stopped and turned to Yaya, “Do you need me to clear you schedule for the rest of the day?”

Hikari suddenly felt small as Yaya’s amber eyes pierced her. “No, Tsubomi. That won’t be necessary.”

“What about-”

Yaya’s amber gaze finally shifted to the younger girl, “It won’t be necessary.”

The young blonde saw the pinkette nervously excuse herself and leave. Hikari felt her world shifting. Yaya had refused to clear her schedule. There was a fear in her core—a fear of rejection. Did Yaya not love her anymore?

The love and hurt in those eyes spoke otherwise.

“I know what you desire from me, but for the first time in my life I need to put my business affairs first.”

Hikari lowered her eyes. Pushing Yaya to give her answers to all of her questions would only make matters worse. “I understand. You have a company to run.” Hikari’s eyes were full of sadness, but she knew retreating was the right decision. As she headed for the door she tried to figure out why her heart felt so heavy. In a feeble attempt to steady herself and her voice she grasped the doorknob and looked over her shoulder, “Call me…when you have time.” Without a second thought she left the office hoping Yaya would call her.


	4. Only One

Only One  
-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Delicate fingers unclasped the gold necklace from around her neck. She held the chain lovingly clasping the chain once again so the locket and ring wouldn’t stray. Tears filled her blue eyes as she looked at the Venus symbol engraved beautifully on the locket.

Nanto Yaya had questioned her about the locket and alexandrite ring that she wore around her neck. She had tried touching the necklace out of curiosity and Minako had simply grasped it in her hand and silenced the Nanto heiress the only way she knew how, by kissing her.

“Reiko…” her broken voice sounded so small in the empty room.

Minako missed her Reiko and this locket and ring were all she had to hold onto as a symbol of the love they shared; a love she had thought could withstand everyone and everything. She brought her knees up to her chest and looked at the inside of the ring. Her engagement ring, the one Rei had given her two years prior. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she remembered exactly how long it had been since she had last seen the love of her life.

“Where are you, Reiko? Where are you, my love?”

The ring and locket held no answer. She sadly placed a kiss on them, silently sending a prayer to the heavens in hope that Rei would be returned to her. Minako carefully placed the necklace in her nightstand drawer. This was all she had of Rei and she couldn’t taint it, not like she had tainted herself already.

Minako had defiled her own body by giving it to someone else—seeking solace in the arms of someone who was similar and yet so different from Rei. She hadn’t seen or heard from Rei for so long and it became too much. When Hino Takahashi showed up at her doorstep one morning, she knew Rei didn’t willingly leave her. She kept searching for answers, but was forced to stop when he used his own daughter’s life as leverage against her. The cynical bastard favored his appearance and his precious political career over his own daughter. But what could she do against someone like him? She couldn’t go against him without hurting Rei in the process.

A beep from her phone alerted her to a new text message. It was a welcome distraction from her turbulent thoughts.

“Yaya.” She whispered.

Nanto Yaya, heiress to the Nanto Corporation Conglomerate. Minako never thought she would work for someone like Yaya, but she had to admit that her position had several perks. The salary paid very well and she was allowed the freedom to also tap into the music division of Nanto Corporation. Yaya was also Minako’s friend and lover. Sleeping with the boss was a perk many would want to have, but that wasn’t the reason why Minako stayed with the company. She stayed because she had made friends and worked well with her production team.

Minako’s phone beeped again alerting her to the still unread text message. She unlocked the screen and tapped on her messages.

_Minako, I am really sorry about what happened today with Hikari. Please, call me when you can._

Hikari. The innocent-looking blonde had caught them both making out. Minako had been surprised by the girl and her reaction. From what she had gathered Hikari had a girlfriend, she couldn’t remember her name at the moment, but she knew Hikari had someone. What she couldn’t understand is why she needed to have two people and why it even bothered her if Yaya had anyone else.

Minako ran a hand through her blonde hair, took a deep breath and dialed Yaya’s number. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.”

“Minako, I’m really sorry about Hikari. She shouldn’t have insulted you the way she did.”

Minako smiled, this is one of the aspects of Yaya that reminded her of Rei and as much as it made her smile it also hurt. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I’m used to being called worse things.”

“You’re too good of a person, Minako. Hikari doesn’t realize…” Yaya paused for a moment, “She doesn’t realize that you’re also my friend and that I’m allowed to care for you as such.” There was something in Yaya’s voice that rattled her on the inside.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, despite what you and I have, I consider you my friend and she had no right to insult you. So please, accept my apologies for her behavior.”

“Yaya, you really don’t have to. I have nothing to forgive.”

“I insist. Please, Minako.”

“Very well.” A sigh of relief came from the other end of the line and Minako shook her head. Yaya was very stubborn too. “Was there another reason why you wanted me to call?”

“Oh, yes.” She could make out the sounds of paper shuffling and keyboard clicking in the background. “Hikari will be here for two weeks. I’m not postponing meetings or anything business related, but our personal meetings may have to be placed on hold until she leaves.”

“It’s fine, Yaya. I will be too busy planning the upcoming charity event. If I need help after hours, I could forward the information to you by email or send it to Tsubomi-chan.” It was much easier talking about business than exploring anything remotely close to feelings and their relationship.

“Damn. I forgot about that. We still need to send out the remaining invitations, but I’ll have Tsubomi work on those.” Yaya giggled, “She’s very well acquainted with all of them, so I’m sure they will accept if their schedules are open.”

“Okay, well keep me posted if there’s anyone else you’d like to add to the list that way I can get a good venue.” Minako was actually excited about working on the upcoming charity project. She was happy Yaya had trusted her with organizing it.

“No problem. Listen, I have to wrap up here.”

“Have a good evening, Yaya.”

“You too, Minako.”

After ending the call Minako sat in her bed thinking. Hikari’s outburst had unnerved her, not because of what the girl called her, but because of the way she had reacted. The other blonde actually showed feelings of jealously. It shouldn’t have been like that because Hikari already hada girlfriend. She also had a place in Yaya’s heart. They would spend two weeks together. That girl had two people who loved her, but she was still unhappy. Yaya didn’t deserve that. She deserved better. Hikari... Minako didn’t know the other girl but she felt it was unfair. Minako only wanted one. Hikari had two people who were there for her, but she didn’t have anyone. She only loved and needed one, her Reiko. Tears started rolling down her face and she hid her face in her pillow trying to make them stop.

“Reiko...” she whispered through her cries until she exhausted herself into a fitful sleep.


	5. Addicted

Addicted

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

 

Breathless moans filled the room as fervent caresses played along silky skin igniting more delicious moans like a musical symphony. Insatiable fires of passion raged wildly in her soul seeking relief that only those angelic pools of blue could provide. Yaya looked at the fallen angel writhing from pleasure beneath her—the one who sought her out when her Prince Charming couldn’t satisfy her. Her angel’s fair skin was flushed a rosy hue, vivid evidence of their congenial activities.

Lust.  
 

That’s what kept Hikari from being faithful during Amane’s absence. It’s why she kept returning to Yaya’s bed time and time again. It fueled her need to seek the sexual gratification she couldn’t find in Amane’s arms.  
 

Love.  
 

The foolishly, hopeful feeling that brought Yaya to her knees. She was always more than willing to submit to Hikari’s desires because there was that slight hope that maybe then Hikari could feel her heart. This blind, delusional feeling is the reason why Yaya always forgave her blonde angel—her heart was bleeding out in Hikari’s hands, she simply didn’t know it.

Yaya struggled to keep her love and passion under control. She wanted to possess the smaller girl, possess all of her not just her body. She wanted her heart and soul. She wanted that love Hikari gave so freely to someone else. A loud groan escaped her lips as Hikari’s nails dug into her back. Yaya’s self-control was slowly wrenched from her with every pant and breathless moan from Hikari’s lips.

Hazy blue eyes looked up at her with a pleasure induced high. Yaya slipped a third finger into her, causing her lover’s hips to canter furiously meeting each of her thrusts. The yearning in her soul could only ever be expressed in this physical manner and only at Hikari’s will—Minako, would never allow Yaya to lay a claim to her in such a manner. An aching need overtook her. The sound of Hikari’s quickening breath as she moaned her name drove Yaya to lose herself in the moment. Hikari’s muscles clenched around Yaya’s thrusting fingers as her release crashed through her. Yaya surrendered herself to the pent up urgency to mark the woman—that despite everything—she considered hers. There was an inexplicable pleasure in marking that soft skin and hearing those pleasurable cries resound in her ears as her lover clung to her even more than before.

* * *

Amber eyes closed enjoying the bliss of afterglow. Her fingers caressed the smooth skin of the arm that wrapped around her. Her lover’s soft breathing was lulling her into a peaceful sleep. A soft cheek nuzzled her breast as her lover stirred from her comfortable position. Yaya kissed Hikari’s forehead softly letting her lips linger. No matter how much it broke her heart to see Hikari with Amane, Yaya could let go for a while and enjoy these tender moments with the woman she loved with her whole being.

Hikari propped herself on her elbow and kissed her passionately. Yaya cupped the blonde’s soft cheek and deepened the kiss. Hikari broke the kiss much to Yaya’s dismay. She wanted to kiss her blonde angel for hours. She wanted the sweet nectar found on those rosy lips.

“Yaya-chan, I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me.”

“Ask me.” Reluctantly, Yaya looked up at her lover.

“Is…is that girl…is she your girlfriend?”

Yaya took a deep breath and sat up against the headboard, “No, she isn’t.” 

“Then why was she all over you?” Baby blue eyes demanded an answer.

The blissful mood was ruined, and Yaya knew she wouldn’t be sleeping unless she answered the question. Hikari’s possessiveness should've been flattering and wanted, but given their affair, it was uncalled for. 

“Minako is my friend and my lover. We have a special arrangement, but no romantic relationship.” Yaya felt a headache coming on so she decided to stop the barrage of questions she knew would follow. “You have your prince. From the moment you chose her over me and even when our affair began, I’ve never asked you to leave her.” Yaya kept her voice soft but stern. “Hikari, you can’t simply expect me to be alone until I’m gifted with Amane’s absence. I will take a lover when you’re not here because the loneliness consumes me and drives me mad. I will not be intimate with her while you’re here, but when you return to your prince I will share my bed with her if I choose to and you won’t have a say in the matter."

Yaya's heart broke at seeing Hikari's tears flow freely. The blonde put up a weak resistance as Yaya took her in her arms and held her, “You don’t want a life with me and I've come to accept that, but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t break my heart each time you go back to her and live out your fairy tale. It kills me to think she can hold you while you sleep every night and I must wait for you to come to me.”  
 

“Yaya-chan…I…”  
 

“I know.” Yaya stroked the long tresses of soft blonde hair, “I just wish I could let go of you and this love I have for you. Sometimes I allow myself the illusion of possibility, but I know nothing will change.” 

Undecipherable watery blue eyes looked at her as a gentle hand caressed her cheek. “I wish I could quit you...I wish I wasn’t hopelessly addicted to being with you and having you in my life. I can’t leave her, but I can't live without you. Without your love. Without your touch.”

“You have your life and love with Amane. I’ll be here as I’ve always been, but-” Hikari’s lips silenced her. The urgency in the kiss overwhelmed her own thoughts. Hikari pulled her on top of her in a show of surrender to this moment that they were blessed with.  


This moment tonight was all that mattered. Amane, Minako, and everything else could wait for daylight.


	6. The Beginning of Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. I'd like to thank littlemichiru for helping me get through a writer's block and helping me polish this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know your thoughts on it. Now let's get on with the story!

The Beginning of Goodbye

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

Minako rubbed her left hand on the side of her neck, her hand brushing on the edge of her yellow blouse. Her fingers absently played with the gold chain that rested there while her mind contemplated some of the finishing touches to the message that would go on the charity invitations that Yaya had requested from local politicians. Tsubomi impatiently tapped her pen as they both sat waiting for the Nanto heiress. They were supposed to discuss the details for the charity event, not to mention Chikaru-san would be attending the meeting as Yaya had requested. This was a meeting in which Yaya couldn’t afford to be late. However, Minako wasn’t worried. Yaya hadn’t appeared to the morning briefing’s appointed time to discuss things with them, but surely she would come to their monthly meeting to discuss the controversial partnership that was about to take place. Minako was sure of that.

“Where is that baka? Today’s not the day to pull something like this.” It was clear Tsubomi didn’t agree with Yaya’s decision to skip the morning’s briefing.

Minako smiled apologetically, “Try to relax, Tsubomi-chan. She’ll be here, you’ll see.”

The young pinkette scoffed as she crossed her arms leaning back into her leather chair. She knew Minako was right, but she didn’t want to let Yaya’s irresponsibility slip so easily. She was entitled to some scoffing.

Minako held in a giggle and passed her tablet over to the pinkette. It was time for some distraction. “What do you think?”

The pinkette uncrossed her arms and tugged the cuffs of her cream colored jacket before grabbing the tablet. Her golden eyes admired the exquisite design and the elegant yet formal invitation. It was easy on the eyes but formal enough to brush some of those stuffy suits’ ego—possibly convince them to give more money to the construction of the new school and orphanage. Beautiful young women were always a selling point with rich bastards. Tsubomi was pretty sure they expected an invitation full of embellishments. They would get an elegant yet spot-on-business that would show them what real businesswomen could do. “I personally think it works, but you know how Yaya-senpai can be. We could show this to Chikaru-san and ask her what she thinks.” Tsubomi passed the tablet back to the blonde knowing that even her fellow alumni of Astrea Hill would appreciate the subtle humor, after all her old friends had already sent their RSVP.

The sound of a door opening drew their attention away from the work they were doing. Yaya walked in with a stoic expression on her face. Chikaru and the other board members followed closely behind her. The raven-haired girl gave them a polite formal greeting before taking her seat and getting to business. Minako and Tsubomi shared a look of concern before focusing once again on the meeting currently in session. Minako was right about Yaya’s arrival but still the look in Yaya’s eyes was alarming.

Even though the meeting was very important and Tsubomi was very busy keeping notes, she couldn’t help but sneak a look over at Yaya who presented a detailed layout of the charity event to her board members. Those men would be more than happy to see Yaya show any weakness. The misogynistic bastards believed they should have more power and control over Nanto Corporation’s business endeavors and that despite being Nanto Iruka’s heir, Yaya shouldn’t have a say simply because she was a woman.

Nevertheless, Tsubomi’s worries weren’t about the opposing board members—a considerable enemy—she knew Yaya would always outsmart them. What worried her was the sadness in her Yaya’s eyes, a sadness that was only present in those amber eyes whenever Hikari paid a visit. Tsubomi had no doubt that as usual something, beyond intimacy, had happened between them. She knew Yaya hadn’t been late out of laziness. It was clear she hadn’t slept well the previous night. Sighing softly, Tsubomi wondered if it was because of Hikari’s upcoming departure. The thought sent a jolt of pain to her heart but soon she pushed it away. It was not her business who shared Yaya’s heart and bed, even if she wished it was her who slept in the heiress’ arms. 

“Tsubomi, can you give us the numbers for this month’s earnings?” Yaya said politely, giving her pink-haired secretary a look that was close to an eye roll. 

Tsubomi wanted to laugh, but instead she went through a series of numbers proving that the last quarter had been a great success for the company, which mean they could proceed with hosting the event without denting their budget.

“Thank you, Tsubomi.” Yaya acknowledged her and went on with her argument.

Tsubomi allowed herself a smile. Next to her, Minako also smiled. Both women knew that Yaya would get what she wanted—a partnership with Tomōri Enterprise. After all, she had a great weapon in her arsenal to accomplish her goal. Tsubomi’s eyes gazed across the table toward the beautiful woman that Yaya had brought with her. Yes, Yaya definitely knew what she was doing.

* * *

 

The board members left the conference room when the business meeting had finally concluded. Yaya unbuttoned her dark suit jacket and the top buttons of her shirt as she slouched into her leather chair letting out a deep breath. She leaned her forehead into her left hand gently rubbing her temple with her fingertips, her long dark bangs obscuring her face from the people she deemed her friends, but focused her view on the navy blue folder resting beneath her right hand.

The board members opposed her decision to have a mutual partnership with Tomōri Enterprise, which was one of the vital reasons she had asked Shion to send someone of her highest confidence. Yaya smiled. It was only natural that Shion would send her wife to the meeting as her representative. Chikaru knew how to bend anyone to her will and the Nanto board members were no exception. Despite their opposition, the partnership between the Nanto and Tomōri conglomerates was finally signed.

After the partnership was settled, the charity event didn’t face any problems. Chikaru voiced her own suggestions since her company would also be involved hosting the event and Shion had already secured a hefty donation for the project’s construction. Even with the positive results, the Nanto heiress felt like all of it would have been a failure had Chikaru not been present. The woman’s people skills were beyond impressive.

“I need a drink.” Yaya’s words slipped without a thought, “No, I need food, then a drink. Who’s hungry?” She asked finally looking at her friends who were still sitting in their respective places. 

“I am.” Tsubomi said as she gathered her things. “I’ll pick the place and you’re buying. It’s your punishment for making Minako-chan and I wait on you.”

Yaya sighed defeated. “Alright.” 

Tsubomi busied herself with looking up restaurants on her tablet, but in reality, her mind was focused on Yaya. She knew better than anyone that Yaya didn’t care about buying them lunch a thousand times, but the defeated tone in Yaya’s voice, especially after the successful meeting, made Tsubomi feel uncomfortable. She wished she knew what was on her boss’ mind. 

Chikaru smiled observing the people in the room, particularly observing the blonde she was unfamiliar with. Minako, if she recalled correctly, was a little more than Yaya’s friend, but not enough to make her a girlfriend. Her brown eyes discreetly took in how Minako stood up and went to massage the raven-haired girl’s shoulders. Tsubomi’s reaction didn’t escape her either. The pinkette’s gold eyes looked away from the pair and instead focused back on her tablet. From what Chikaru could see Yaya was oblivious to Tsubomi’s feelings, but nevertheless, who intrigued her the most was Minako.

Minako’s smile never reached her eyes and even during the meeting no one noticed that she seemed distracted—no one, except Chikaru. During the meeting, the blonde would subtly touch her necklace discreetly before tackling the difficult questions. Chikaru noticed how Minako dealt with Tsubomi’s fiery nature and that served to intrigue her even more. Chikaru was definitely looking forward to lunch.

* * *

 Yaya ended up treating her friends to a new French café that had recently opened down the street from her new office building. Tsubomi had insisted that they would have lunch there because she’d read some great reviews about it and wanted to try a new place. Yaya was actually grateful that the food wasn’t too heavy because it meant she wouldn’t crave a nap afterwards. If her memory served her correctly, she would be incredibly busy after lunch and having a food coma was out of the question.

“Thank you for treating us to lunch, Yaya-chan.” Chikaru chimed in.

Chikaru’s rich black hair was no longer decorated with red ribbons but a thin red silk scarf was gracefully wrapped around her neck. Yaya smiled. Chikaru had always been fond of the color red. The silk scarf worked beautifully with the black dress the other woman wore. Simple, yet elegant, it embraced every curve without being provocative. The white jacket complimented her look, but wasn’t a real necessity. Yet, Yaya appreciated the color contrast so much. Black and white and an island of red. She would never forget the gorgeous red dress with the black lace that Chikaru had designed for Carmen’s role. It had fit wonderfully on her body but also on Nagisa’s when she had needed to replace Chikaru after her accident. Yaya remembered how she had wanted to see Hikari wearing it too.

Realizing her thoughts were heading in an unacceptable direction, Yaya gave Chikaru an earnest smile radiating gratitude. “On the contrary. I should be thanking you for coming over to help with the meeting. I don’t think things would have gone as smoothly as they did if you hadn’t been here.”

“It’s the least I could do for you and Shion.” Chikaru said, “I’m sure our new partnership will bring more success to all of us.”

“I’m sure it will.” Yaya said reassuringly. She had no doubts about the success Chikaru was talking about; she just hoped the beautiful Shadow Empress would help her succeed in another endeavor too.

Just then, Tsubomi set her fork down and whispered something to Minako that sent the blonde into a fit of quiet giggles and peaked Yaya’s curiosity. “What are you whispering about, pipsqueak?”

Tsubomi flicked her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, “None of your business, Yaya-baka.”

Minako couldn’t help but chuckle at their bickering. She’d become accustomed to their incessant bantering, especially on hectic days such as this one. Yaya scowled lightly and it sent Minako into another fit of giggles.

“Minako, are you okay?” Yaya asked worried that the stress from the past weeks had sent Minako into a state of insanity.

“I’m fine.” Minako said catching her breath between giggles. Finally, Minako was able to let go for even a bit and laugh out the stress of the day.

Yaya raised an eyebrow and looked to Chikaru who was simply smiling at the entire situation. Yaya sipped her lemonade curious to find out what Tsubomi had said, but also enjoying the sight of Minako being a bit more relaxed.

“You know, Yaya-baka, I think the stress of having you as a boss finally broke her.” Tsubomi said, then turned to whisper something else into Minako’s ear. 

“What was that, you little twerp?” Yaya raised her eyebrow and scoffed. She didn’t mind Tsubomi’s tone but retaliating was too hard to pass up. One would think that after all those years they were together she would have managed to be the better person, but honestly it was too much to pass up.

“The world doesn’t revolve around you, Yaya-baka.”

Yaya’s scowl turned into a smile as she let both Tsubomi and Minako continue whatever secret conversation they had going on. It was truly a sight to see, Tsubomi actually got along with someone that was her lover. For whatever reason, Tsubomi didn’t have the negative reaction she had to her previous lovers. Even though the younger girl knew that she and Minako were friends with benefits, Tsubomi didn’t seem disgusted with Minako and she treated her just like any other friend and Yaya was truly grateful for that. Minako seemed like she could use a friend who was in on her little secrets. 

After a few rounds of teasing and bickering Yaya called the waiter over and handed him her card to pay for their meal. After enjoying a few more relaxing moments, Yaya retook her mantle as CEO, “I hate to cut our lively conversations short, especially since Chikaru has come all the way from Kyoto to see us, but we really need to get back to the office. This charity event won’t plan itself.”

Tsubomi sighed heavily hating that their lunch ended so soon. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my job,” she said a little frustrated, “but sometimes being a responsible adult really sucks.”

Yaya chuckled seeing Tsubomi pout, “I’m sure we all feel the same way, Pinky.”

“Don’t call me Pinky!”

“Then don’t be so, huffy.”

The girls all burst out laughing and then left their seats. As Tsubomi and Minako made their way to the waiting car outside Yaya caught up with Chikaru. “Chikaru-san, please, wait.”

Chikaru stopped and turned to face her old friend. “Is everything okay?”

“It will be.” Yaya slipped her hands into her pockets as she looked in Minako’s direction. “When we get back to the office, I would like to meet with you in private to discuss a very delicate and personal matter.”

Chikaru followed Yaya’s gaze and didn’t seem at all surprised. “Personal? For you or for her?”

“For her.” Yaya felt she shouldn’t have been surprised Chikaru had caught on the dynamics of her team but she still felt amazed by how the young woman figured it out so quickly.

“Very well then. I’ll be sure to meet with you after I call Shion.”

Yaya nodded and led Chikaru to her car where the other two girls were waiting patiently. As she drove off she silently prayed that Chikaru would help her with her secret project.

* * *

Yaya sat in her office with Minako discussing the possible venues that would be perfect for the event. After the venues were narrowed down to the three best possible options, Minako confirmed the updated list of guests and left Yaya's office. Yaya forced herself to focus on some of the reports from her meeting while she waited for Chikaru. Luckily for her she didn’t need to wait long, a soft knock on the door interrupted her task as the familiar voice announced her expected visitor.

Yaya rose from her seat, “Come in.”

 

Chikaru walked in with her usual soft smile. “I’m here as you requested.”

“Please, have a seat.”

When they were both seated Yaya pulled a dark portfolio from her drawer and handed it to her friend. Chikaru took the portfolio and opened it. In it she found a picture of Minako and her basic background information. Chikaru's Shadow Empress persona slipped on as she skimmed through the pages.

“What exactly are you requiring, Yaya-chan?” Her voice all business.

“I need you to find someone named Reiko. I need you to locate her and, if possible, help me arrange a meeting between her and Minako. I’ve tried looking further but anytime I got remotely close, my searches were blocked or diverted. I figured you'd have better ways of approaching this than I do.”

Chikaru smiled. “I'll be sure not to let you down, Yaya-chan. Give me some time and I'll get back to you with whatever I find.”

“Thank you, Chikaru-san.”

“Tell me...” Chikaru said as she rose from her seat, “What is she to you?”

Yaya looked surprised at Chikaru's question. “She's a really good friend, Chikaru-san. One who shares a mutual understanding with me.”

“If I am not mistaken, she’s also your lover?” Yaya's silence was her answer. “Do you love her, Yaya-chan?”

This time Chikaru’s question made Yaya pause. “What?”

“I asked if you love her.” Chikaru looked at her friend sympathetically, “I only ask because it's very obvious you care for her more than you allow yourself to admit. If I find this woman and there is a 'happy ending' then you won't be an intimate part of her life anymore. Will you be able to let her go as well?”

Yaya let out a deep breath and gave a sad smile, “She's a really good friend and I've grown to love her as such. We have a special arrangement and nothing more. Her heart was never mine to begin with so there is no risk of heartbreak on my part. I just wonder if finding this woman for her will essentially take her friendship away from me. I can live without the intimacy, but not without her friendship—that would be a bit more difficult.” Yaya looked directly at Chikaru now but her gaze seemed distant, “I've held her in her sleep while she cries for this woman. 'My Reiko, where are you?' are the words she mumbles in her sleep after we spend a night together. It's become unbearable to see her suffering for someone who has such a hold on her heart and is nowhere to be found.”

Chikaru smiled at her friend. Despite her reputation, Yaya had a kind and loving heart which made Chikaru all the more determined to help her find this individual. “I'll find her. Don't worry.”

“Thank you once again, Chikaru-san.”

“My pleasure.”

Yaya watched as Chikaru left with the black portfolio in hand. Unable to regain her focus from earlier, the young business woman turned to face the large windows behind her. The sun was setting on the horizon and Yaya couldn't help but feel sad thinking the beauty of the orange purple hues painted a perfect canvas of her emotions across the sky. Her thoughts drifted back to Minako. The girl was beautiful and kind, yet always an enigma. Her friendship and their arrangement was something Yaya deeply cherished. She began to wonder if she had made the right decision in enlisting Chikaru's help. Yaya feared her decision to dig into Minako's past would cause her to lose Minako. Still, even with that, Yaya felt that the risk was worth it. She hoped that the person Minako longed for hadn't left a permanent wound and that their return would banish that loneliness and haunted look in those sapphire eyes. If Chikaru was right and there was a chance for Minako to have a ‘happy ending’, then facing Minako's wrath would be worth it. Looking at the vanishing sun over the horizon, Yaya almost laughed at the irony of it—the sun set as a goodbye to daylight just like she'd lose Minako soon. Minako was her small ray of light in her loneliness, but losing her to someone who meant more to Minako was worth it. As she grabbed her keys from her desk Yaya decided it was definitely worth it. 


End file.
